Trust, Honesty, & Courage
by Cat414
Summary: That's what he's looking for in a team. Did such a team exist? If so would they accept him? Disclaimer; I don't own the A-Team. First A-Team story please read and review, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I love the A-Team and thought I'd try my hand at writing a story about them, enjoy.**

**Trust, Honesty & Courage**

**Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could through the trees of Frost Hill knowing that they were right behind me in their jeep. I could hear its rumbling engine and didn't look back, I pushed myself harder though my lungs burn and I was gasping for breath.

My legs hurt and I wanted to stop but I knew if I did that they would catch me and drag me back to the hell hole I had just escaped from.

There was no way I was going back, I stumbled to a stop coming up to the river. I looked downstream and found it dropped off at the rock edge, I got a plan and dove into the river.

The water was cold but refreshing I found as I broke the surface and the current carry me towards the rocks. I brought my feet under my body and tried to grip the bottom so I could jump but it was too slippery.

I toppled over the edge like a rag doll the rocks cutting in to my exposed skin on my arms and ankles. All I could think about before I hit the again was; what a dumb idea.

The river carried me on even as I tried to fight to free myself from the current, I looked around wildly for a branch or something and spotted four men hiking it looked like. "Help!" I shouted to them as loud as possible.

The man in a white coat turned his head, upon seeing me he quickly got the other guys to stop and told them what to do.

They came running over, "Hold on, we'll get you out of there!" a man wearing a leather jacket and blue baseball cap called to me. Beside him a big guy in overalls and a red long sleeved shirt dropped his bag and started digging through it.

My body was hurting now and I was cold looking ahead I saw another drop in the river and it was big compared to the one I'd taken earlier.

"Catch this!" one of them ordered as a rope landed beside me with a splash, I grabbed it with cold hands.

"Got it!" I told them and they started pulling me towards the river bank. Upon reaching it I fell to my knees in the grass exhausted and completely drained.

"You alright kid?" someone asked, "C..co..cold." as all I got out before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and following my story, on with chapter two.**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke some time later my blue eyes taking in the sun as it set among the trees before looking around, I noticed I was no where near the river anymore and the four men were sitting around a camp fire about ten feet from where I lay like a snow angel under a tree.

My arms had bandages over the cuts, the crisp white of it stood out against my tanned skin, and the ones on my ankles had started to heal. I was wearing some nice dry clothes; a blue and red long sleeve plaid shirt, and tan colored pants. 'These aren't half bad.' I thought mildly. I started to get up but only groaned from the pain in my side, looking up I saw the guys came over with looks of concern.

"Take it easy kid, your little trip in the river banged you up good." said the white haired man blowing smoke from his cigar.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best idea huh sir?" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" asked a guy with a handsome face and short brown/blonde hair. They did save me afterall so why not tell them, maybe they could help me.

"Yes sir, I was on patrol with my unit to protect the military base in Delta, we circled the perimeter of the base when we were ambushed by Carter's men. There was smoke from their gernades and men running every which way, in the confusion someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong pinning me up against the jeep with my arm twisted behind my back so hard he could of broke it." I paused I knew my cheeks were red and hot from how embarrassing it was to tell them how I'd been captured.

"So they got you and tortued you for information on the base right?" the one haired guy guessed, his expression looked thoughtful.

"Yes sir, that's right. I had finally escaped and jumped in the river with a plan to make it look like I got swept away but I actually did until you all rescued me. Thank you, I owe you guys one." I confirmed.

"Who are you? Stevie? Henry? how about Kenny? Or do you simply ryme like me? " asked the guy in the leather jacket.

I looked at him confused, 'Was he crazy?' I asked myself mentally but not aloud not wanting to insult him or something. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself sir, Private Sam 'Speedy' Porter." I replied.

"Well Private, I'm Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith." said Smith before introducing the others. "This is Tempelton 'Faceman' Peck, H. M Murdock and B.A Baracus." he told me pointing them out.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you all." I told them and stopped something clicking in my mind.

"You guys are the A-Team!" I exclaimed, "I've heard a lot about you guys." I added remembering all the news stories and stories people came up with that weren't remotely true.

"Your unit didn't come looking for you?" asked Face in disbelief, I shook my head.

"Why not?" asked B.A, I shrugged slowly so I wouldn't cause more pain for myself, I didn't really know why but I offered my best answer.

"I'm the lowest ranked soldier in my unit, and they don't care about me." I told them.

Hannibal nodded, "Why is Carter interested in the military base Sam? Who is he?" he asked.

"The military base in Delta, has high security, no civilization in sight and is about twenty miles from the docks in Jackman. Carter is a drug smuggler and what better place to use as cover than a military base." I explained, before my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Would you guys have any food by chance?" I asked sheepishly, realizing the last time I ate had been hours ago.

"We saved some grub for ya, eat up and get some sleep. We move out at dawn." Hannibal answered.

"Yes sir." I said automatically as he tossed me a brown paper bag that landed in my lap.

"You can call me Colonel, kid we're not in the army anymore." he told me, I nodded.

I reached in the bag and pulled out a sandwich, I took a big bite, eating eagerly realizing just how hungry I really was. Two more sandwiches later I was content with my fill, Face gave me a sleeping bag and once I was settled inside looking up at the night sky I relaxed and closed my eyes drifting off shortly afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys like it!**

**Chapter 3**

"Rise and shine." Hannibal told me, giving my boot a light kick with his as he passed by me the next morning.

"I'm up." I told him sleepily as he moved on to wake the others, leaves crunching under his boots as he went.

Rubbing my eyes, I could make out the area of pink to the east where the sun would rise soon. I picked up the sleeping bag, and stuffed into one of the bags before stretching out my limbs, I was sore from sleeping on the ground and still sore from the river but it was bearable.

"Alright, Murdock take point and B.A take the rear." Hannibal ordered and we started moving east towards Delta.

I followed behind Face with Hannibal behind me, "What were you guys doing out here?" I asked him over my shoulder.

"We were on our way to Pennyville to meet our next client." he replied, and moved up to keep pace beside me.

I nodded Pennyville was seventy miles from Delta, I wondered what was going on there that needed the A-Team. "A man by the name of Greg Seer asked us to come and help the town. They're being terrorized by a gang that needed a place to lay low." Hannibal explained as if he could read my mind.

"That's awful, I want to help." I told him, he smiled.

"That's what I was counting on, we're going to help the people in Pennyville and then we'll go to Delta." he informed me, I nodded.

The wind howled through the trees as we walked along the sun now rising in the sky. It was warm for fall but I liked it better than the cold that would come with winter.

Within a couple hours we'd reached the high hilltop just before Pennyville, we stopped and Hannibal observed the town through the binoculars.

I looked down at the rooftops of many house thinking, 'There are families down there living in fear and are being held captive in their own homes by some guys that did it just because they could.' it made me sick thinking like that.

"The house with the red flag is Greg's, I need to get in there and talk to him. Find out what we're up against, I'll need a distraction." Hannibal told us lowering the binoculars and looking between Face and Murdock.

"Hey Hannibal, I got us all the gear for this trip, let Murdock do it." Face said, while Murdock smiled.

"May I Colonel pretty please?" he asked with the same excited smile.

Hannibal matched his smile, "Go for it Captain, give me a ten minute count to get in position." he replied before bending low and heading off down the hill.

We moved down and hid behind some bushes, dirt seeping into the knees of my pants but I didn't care I was a soldier and getting dirty came with the territory.

I looked among the houses and spotted Hannibal at the back wall of Greg's house, he gave us a thumbs up. Murdock headed out towards the cluster of houses, and was he singing?

I wondered what he was doing when he began singing louder drawing people out of their houses.

"I've been working on the railroad all the live long day, just to pass the time away!" he sang loudly, a big guy dressed in light blue jeans, a black t-shirt with 'Thrashers.' scribbled across it came out approaching Murdock looking angry.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" he yelled pointing towards the hill.

"I'm singing, want to join me? it's fun." he said and started singing again.

"Can't you hear the whistle blowing!" he continued on drawing more people out to see what was happening and looks of confusion crossed their faces.

"You hard of hearing?" the guy asked pressing closer to Murdock, he didn't answer.

"I said for you to leave." he told Murdock again and shoved him away.

"You don't like my singing?" Murdock asked him, his eyes bulged angrily.

"Why don't you join me? It's fun." Murdock said about to take a breath to start again when more of the gang showed up carrying baseball bats.

I started to get up but Face put his hand on my arm and shook his head. I stayed and watched the scene in front of me.

"Thank you all, you've been a wonderful audience." Murdock told them with a bow before walking back toward us.

The people went back inside and the gang members took up security posts around the town. Murdock had been quite the distraction, Hannibal had to be with Greg now question was; what were we going to do? We needed a plan.

**Sorry it's kinda short and doesn't give a lot of info next one will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Warning: Mentions of abuse/torture if you don't like it skip through the italics. **

**Chapter 4**

We stayed hiding in the bushes further away from the town though so we wouldn't be found. B.A stood watch while Face, Murdock and I talked to pass the time.

"We could draw them out to the hillside but a fire fight would be no good." I said thinking about ideas on how to help the towns people.

"We can't do much of anything until Hannibal gets back, so just relax." Face told me. I nodded and looked over to Murdock; he was looking around at the trees and bushes humming to himself, sounded like the same song he had sung earlier.

I shook my head, "What about a surprise attack?" I asked,

Face looked irritated, "Oh, will you give it a rest Sam." he warned me, I didn't want to push him any further so I got up to go relief B.A instead.

B.A turned around when he heard me coming but lowered his pistol when he saw it was me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked turning back to watch the town.

"I'm here to take over for a while." I replied, he gave a quick nod and headed off back to the others leaving me the pistol.

The pistol felt weird in hand, I was used to bigger guns like an assault rifle but I would have to make do with it. It was boring to watch the town since hardly anything moved, except the gang members on watch duty pacing back and forth at their assigned posts on each corner and along the back of the houses.

It reminded me of my training days in the army; I got put on guard duty a lot since no one liked me but when I caught a guy sneaking onto the base, they chose me because they knew I was good at it; that made it a little easier.

'Hannibal's going to have a hard time getting out of there and back to us.' I thought but then shook my head. 'He's 'Hannibal Smith' he'll find a way.' I thought.

A branch broke to my left; I whipped around the pistol raised. I saw Murdock with his hands in the air. "Easy there speedy gondolas it's just me, amigo." he whispered.

I lowered it as he came and crouched beside me, "Any sign of Hannibal?" he said his voice low.

"Not yet, I hope he returns soon, we need a plan." I said, and looked past Murdock to see a figure approaching us.

Murdock turned around as I went on his side with the pistol aimed at the figures chest. The man was dressed in dirt stained beige pants, and his green shirt was also stained with dirt, a hat concealed his face from view.

"Stand down soldier." Hannibal said raising his head so his face was in view, I lowered the gun.

" It's good to see you." I told him as the three of us started back to Face and B.A.

"The place is pretty tight since our little arrival this morning." Hannibal informed us when we reached the others.

"About time Hannibal." Face muttered not looking at him.

"Sorry Face, these guys are a little smarter than I made them out to be." Hannibal said with a shrug and took out a cigar.

"Hannibal, I was thinking we could draw them out with another 'distraction' and then we hit them with a surprise attack." I said speaking up about my plan.

Hannibal looked at me as he thought about it pacing in front of us, the leaves crunching under his path.

"It's not a bad idea but I got a count of thirty men while I was in there." he said and thought a little more.

"Actually it's a good idea it just needs a few adjustments, lets go guys." he said finally stopping beside me, he grinned and started walking for the east side of the town.

I looked to the others, "The man's on the jazz." B.A said following after Hannibal, Murdock scrambled after him something about a dog named Billy.

Face dragged himself up from the ground dusting off his pants; he gave me a look of irritation in his brown eyes, before he went off. I walked swiftly and caught up with him, he didn't bother to look at me but I wasn't surprised.

"Face, do you have a problem with me?" I asked, I didn't get why he was treating me the way he was, there was no reason for it.

"No soldier, carry on." he said using army talk, I shrugged and went up ahead of him. Face obviously didn't want my company, I kicked a small stone in frustration.

"We have to wait until dark to carry out this plan." Hannibal said as I reached them with Face a few steps behind.

"Lieutenant, I would like a word with you." he said to Face, and they left us to talk in private.

'Looks like Hannibal picked up on Faces attitude.' I thought, as Murdock stumbled towards me and it looked like he was holding an invisible leash.

"Billy be nice, he doesn't bite." he told me, I knelt down and pretended to pet Billy.

"Billy, that's enough come on boy." he said and walked away with 'Billy' beside him as Hannibal and Face returned.

Neither of them said anything as Hannibal dropped down near B.A and Face went to sit under a tree by himself. I sat down on a log, my mind whirling with thoughts; I put my head in my hands trying to sort them out.

'Face didn't like me, I felt like I was adding to the team, when realistically they didn't need me but Hannibal seems to like me and except me. Murdock and B.A seemed to as well.' I sighed looking to the sky it was just starting to get dark, a band of light blue in front of the dark blue that was covering the sky.

"Sam, Murdock give these guys something to 'fall' over." Hannibal ordered, I nodded as Murdock did too and we got the shovels from our packs.

I started digging on one end while Murdock started on the other, digging in the dark was not the easiest thing, but if we used any lights they would find us, so working in the dark of night it was. We dug wide and deep, hiding the dirt behind the bushes.

Murdock left for another task that Hannibal gave him and Hannibal hinted, "Make the hole look invisible Sam." he said, and moved on.

I frowned, 'How was I supposed to do that?' I thought to myself and went to the bags looking for something that might help. I found a net in one of the packs and went back to the hole covering it with the net, dirt holding the sides in place.

I started gathering the leaves and covered the net with them in the light of the moon as it shown bright in the pool of darkness.

"Good job kid." Hannibal told me when he came back and inspected my work.

"Thanks." I said as the others joined us,

"Get some sleep, we have an early wakeup call tomorrow." Hannibal ordered and I was grateful for it.

I got in my sleeping bag tiredly and was asleep not long after but it wasn't peaceful.

"_Tell me about Delta." a man ordered at me, I was tied to a chair and hurting all over but I couldn't tell him anything, I would die first if it came to that._

_I shook my head, he pulled his arm back and slugged me in the face making my head go back with the impact. My face hurt and I spat blood from my mouth, still I said nothing._

"_Alright, take him boys." the man said and four or five guys came from the shadows all around the room. One of them untied my wrists and ankles and then pulling me to my feet through the chair to the wall with a bang._

_I tried to get in a defense position on instinct but one of them slugged me in the face sending me to the floor, all I could see was feet as they surrounded me. _

_They started kicking me all over, I defended myself as best I could tucking into a ball and using my arms to cover my head it was I do._

_They didn't let up, all I felt was pain everywhere and it was hard to stay awake my vision going in and out of focus. One guy caught me in the head with his boot, I screamed…_

"Sam! Wake up!" a voice hissed at me, I opened my eyes looking around wildly as my breathing quickened but all I saw was Face on top of me covering my mouth with his hand.

I tried to slow my breathing realizing it had been a nightmare; Face released me as he saw I was calming down. I was sweaty and looking around again I noticed I wasn't where I had been when I first fell asleep.

"Its ok Sam, you just had a nightmare. I thought you would after what you went through, do you want to talk about it?" he said his voice gentle trying to comfort me.

I shook my head shivering a little but it was more from the cold than being scared, I wrapped my arms around myself.

He nodded, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, I was out of line." he apologized.

"Apology accepted, I'm sorry too for just coming into your unit and changing it." I told him.

"Don't worry about it, get some sleep soldier." he said and smiled at me, I returned it and nodded.

We were alright now Face and I, it felt good to have him as a friend and a team mate.

I didn't want to close my eyes; I didn't want to go back to that nightmare but sleep took me anyways even though I fought hard against it.

**Please review, and sorry for the late update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, it really helps me to keep writing and update sooner.**

**Chapter 5**

I opened my eyes and saw it was still dark all around me with no sign of morning in sight. The others were all sleeping soundly, where as I was wide awake now and couldn't go back to sleep, since sleeping only lead to pain and fear so I decided to go for a walk instead.

Shimming out of my sleeping bag, I got to my feet and started walking up a nearby hill. 'Going up and coming back down should be long enough.' I thought shoving my hands in the pockets of my jacket trying to keep them warm.

I didn't want to think about the nightmares I'd been having so my mind drifted through different memories until it landed on 'Bandit.'

I found it weird to think about my best friend right then but if he was with me, I would have talked to him. I blinked back the tears that pricked my eyes wanting out, I thought about the old days when Bandit and I had a lot of fun together in training camp.

_I crouched down beside Bandit as he eyed the commanding officer's tent observing it waiting for the right time. He turned to me, "You know what to do Speedy?" he asked smiling._

_He was eager to put his plan into action, "Of course, lets do it." I replied and we fist bumped before I got up from our hiding place and went over to the tent._

"_Commanding Officer Franks, I need to talk to you!" I called out, he came out almost immediately looking upset too. _

"_What is it Porter?" he asked gruffly, looking down at me just like everyone else did._

"_Well sir, the other guys have been talking and they believe we have a theif here on base." I told him._

"_Really, who do they think it is?" he said only half concerned it sounded like._

"_Cadet Briggs sir." I said and started walking towards Briggs's tent with Franks following me._

"_Hold up Cadet, what proof do you have it's Briggs?" he said stopping behind me, I turned around._

"_Well..I don't sir. The other guys were talking and it sounded like Briggs." I said quickly. _

_Frank's eyes narrowed at me, "Cadet, you don't go around accusing other cadets of anything without proof. Ten mile jog at dawn." he ordered as punishment, "Yes sir." I said and headed off for my tent that I shared with Bandit._

_He was already there when I arrived grinning widely, "Did you get it?" I asked though I thought I already knew the answer._

_Bandit just grinned and we heard clear across the camosite, "Bandit!" Franks yelled out before Bandit showed me the pile of cash, we burst out laughing._

I smiled at the memory as I hit the top of the hill, I sat down to rest my legs and stretch them out. I listened to the silence of the morning enjoying it while I could, along the horizon it glowed pink in the distance meaning sun up was soon.

"Whatcha doing up here kid?" Hannibal asked through the semi-darkness, it felt like he was only a few feet away from me.

"Thinking mostly." I replied looking out over the trees.

"Thinking huh?" he repeated, and came to sit beside me. "I heard you last night." he told me.

My cheeks flamed with embarassment, 'He probably thinks I'm weak, just a kid.' I thought and didn't say anything.

"Every soldier has their scars from battle, its what you do about them that makes you strong or weak." he said it like he knew what I was going through. He clapped a hand on my shoulder, "Talk to us when you're ready." he advised.

I nodded, I did need to talk to them about what happened to me but right now we had business to take care of and I still needed some time to think on it.

"I will." I promised him. "Good, come on." he said getting up, I got up as well and we went back to the team to set the plan in motion.

Murdock and I stood in the bushes a few feet from the hole we'd dug last night, he looked to me and I nodded.

He cupped his hands to his mouth, "Cock a doodle doo!" he yelled out like a rooster the men came out running and stopped when they saw us.

"It's the crazy guy again and he brought a friend." one of them said, well more like growled at us.

"Come and get us!" I challenged, raising my arms palms up and curling my fingers towards myself.

They advanced as Murdock went right and I backed up going up the hill. Some of them followed Murdock, and some fell into the hole; I wanted to laugh at seeing the look on their faces but more of them were coming after me.

I ran along the hillside aiming for the spot where Face was waiting for me, I cleared a fallen log and looked back to watch two of them get hit from a branch at chest height which Face had released.

He joined me and we headed off to meet Hannibal with three guys still on our tail. "Get back here!" one guy yelled.

"You need to learn to run faster!" I shouted over my shoulder, as we rounded the corner we jumped and dove over the trip wire. They didn't see it and set off the net bringing them up to the tree branch above us.

I grinned as they struggled to get out, B.A, Murdock and Hannibal joined us. "Nice guys." Hannibal commented through the cigar in his mouth.

We gathered all the bikers in the town and Greg called Delta to come take them away. "Thank you for everything." Greg said addressing all of us, I nodded.

"Happy to help." I told him, he smiled.

"We'd better go, good luck." Hannibal said as B.A pulled up with a jeep.

Hannibal took the passenger seat as Face, Murdock, Billy and I took the back, it was a tight squeeze. Lighting his cigar Hannibal said, "I love it when a plan comes together."


	6. Chapter 6

**I love your reviews, thanks so much!**

**Chapter 6**

My body bumped up and down matching with the bumps and dips in the road, B.A tried to avoid them but it had a lot. "Aww man." B.A groaned looking down at the dash.

"What's wrong?" Hannibal asked puffing out cigar smoke.

"We're almost out of gas." B.A replied tapping the gauge through the steering wheel. The jeep slowed and we pulled over to the shoulder of the road before jumping out, I was grateful to stretch my legs.

"What do we do now?" Face asked looking to Hannibal, who looked to me.

"How far is Delta?" he asked me. I thought for a minute, "It's still about thirty-five miles." I replied knowing it was too far to go on foot.

"Face, why don't you see if we can get some help from the house up the road?" Hannibal suggested. "Right." Face said before heading off for the house in the distance.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked a little while later looking at my watch for the tenth time.

"Art can't be rushed." Face said, I looked up and saw him carrying a gas can in one hand and two brown paper bags in the other hand.

B.A took the gas can from him and began filling the tank, "I got us some food." he said and handed out sandwiches. I sighed under my breath, remembering what a great cook Bandit had been, before unwrapping my ham and cheese sandwich taking a bite.

We got back on the road again after we had eaten our fill, and saved the rest for later. I was quiet during the ride while the others talked, I tuned them out after a while, until the jeep came to a stop moments later.

My head snapped up to see a line of six soldiers in front of us their guns raised and ready for fire. I jumped down from the jeep,

"Stand down guys, it's me. Private Sam Porter." I told them my hands at my sides showing no threat.

"Sam?" A guy asked, unsure who it was I went closer so they could see me better.

"Speedy!" one exclaimed lowering his gun and coming up to me with a big smile. It was Hotshot, my only friend. I hugged him not caring about the others watching, he returned it.

"It's good to see you." I told him when we broke apart,

"You too, I thought you were dead." he said looking me over like he hadn't seen me in years.

"I would be if it hadn't been for the A-Team." I said gesturing to them, they got out of the jeep to join us.

I introduced them and Hotshot introduced his unit, one of them,Brooks, gave me a cold stare full of hate. I knew he hated me because he blamed me for Bandit's death; Bandit was his older brother.

We followed them to the base, parking outside the mess hall we crossed the yard to the headquarters to meet Commander Wheeler and update him on everything that happened since I had been taken away.

"Commander." I greeted as we went into his office, he got up from his desk surprised by all the visitors.

"Private Porter, you mind explaining to me where you've been?" he asked, always business.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I told him unable to help myself, he merely cocked his head at this waiting for his explanation. I told him everything that happened even the torture part that was still eating at me, the team and Hotshot heard it too.

Looking around the room from my position at the bookshelf, I saw three different looks on their faces; sympathy from Hotshot, Murdock and Face too, anger was in Hannibal and B.A's faces and the commander wore a look of 'I don't give a damn.'

My eyes dropped to the floor afterwards pretending to study the wood pattern when really I was just trying to hold myself together. The commander spoke,

"Thanks for the information Private, we'll tighten security and alert all the soldiers to be on the look out." he said. Hannibal stepped forward,

"Sam has given you valuable information Commander, you should be taking the fight to them, not waiting for it to come like a cowardly lion." he said, I could tell he was forcing himself to be polite and call him 'Commander'.

Commander Wheeler wasn't concerned, "Smith, I know what I'm doing. Jack will take you to your cabin where you'll be staying until transport can be arranged to take you back to the U.S where you'll be thrown in the slammer where you belong." he said and looked to me.

"As for you, consider yourself resigned from the army." he said harshly, it stung me hard.

Hannibal chuckled, "We'll be out of there before sundown." he promised before Hotshot lead us out of the room.

The cabin was average size with two sets of bunk beds in it, and the door, no windows or anything else to use as an exit.

"If it helps any I believe you guys." Hotshot told us as we went inside, I nodded.

"I know, see you later." I told him, "You will." he promised before he closed the door and locked it. I climbed the ladder and stretched out on the top bunk, Murdock sat on the bed below, Face sat on the floor against the wall, while B.A and Hannibal remained standing.

"I should have known Wheeler wouldn't help us, sorry guys." I told them, mentally angry with myself. 'Why was I so stupid to think he would of actually helped us?' I asked myself.

"It's not your fault, you did what you thought was right." Hannibal told me, answering my question in the process, and came closer to the bunk leaning his shoulder against it.

I looked to the cieling checking out what people had carved into the wood over the years; one saying caught my eye. 'Stealing ain't worth it unless you can get away with it.' that was Bandit's saying, this had been his cabin.

I bolted upright, scrambling to the ladder, I climbed down hurriedly jumping the last few steps. "What's up Sam?" Hannibal asked, I looked to him excitement sparkling in my blue eyes.

"This was Bandit's cabin, he always had an escape plan. We just need to find it." I explained and Hannibal smiled.

We started searching the cabin, tapping the walls and floorboards listening for a hollow one. B.A moved the beds away from the walls, tapping them, Hannibal pointed the ones out that needed to be removed and B.A did so, giving us our exit.

I chuckled to myself, 'Hannibal was right,' I thought as we crouched behind the back wall of the cabin, 'We were out before sundown.'

**Next chapter will have more action, promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I have not updated for a little while, been busy with work. I will try and update more often.**

**Chapter 7**

I stood crouched next to Hannibal, "Ok guys, B.A, Face, Murdock get us a truck, a big one." he whispered and turned to me.

"Sam, you and I are going to gather a few supplies." he told me, I nodded. Face, B.A and Murdock headed off for the row of trucks fifteen to twenty feet away as Hannibal and I went for the equipment shed in the opposite direction.

There were two guards standing outside the door, we snuck around from the back and knocked them out; dragging their bodies into the shed and closing the door.

"Grab what you can and let's get out of here." he ordered.

"You got it." I told him heading straight for the back; my duffel bag was back there I knew because that's where they put a person's belongings when they disappear.

I grabbed my green duffel and went to the crates grabbing some grenades, pistols, and a couple rifles stuffing them in the bag and keeping an assault rifle in my hands of course.

"Freeze!" a voice commanded, I looked up immediately; it was Hotshot.

"Hotshot." I said simply, he looked at me as Hannibal turned around to look at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that Speedy?" he asked and continued, "I'm here to help you, come on." he said looking over his shoulder quickly.

I jogged up to them, Hannibal checked outside and started heading for the truck. After a few minutes I followed and gunshots echoed from behind me, I ran as bullets nearly missed my feet.

I heard more shots and glanced over my shoulder Hotshot was returning fire and giving me cover. In a flash he was beside me and we ran for the truck as the team gave us cover, we jumped into the back of the truck bed and we drove off.

I breathed heavily for a few minutes before moving to the bench of the bed still gasping a little my hands on my knees.

"Any slower there Speedy and you wouldn't have made it." Hotshot joked and grinned at me from across the way.

I grinned back, "We're not done yet." Hannibal told us. We looked behind us and found three jeeps following us.

In my bag I dung out the grenades "Hannibal." I said handing him one.

"Come and get it!" he yelled pulling the pin and tossing it. The explosion caused the jeep to flip over sideways, the other two drove around it as the soldiers climbed out.

"There's one for you too!" I shouted throwing the second one with the same result. One jeep left and one grenade, "It's all yours." I said handing it to Hotshot, he smiled.

He pulled the pin and threw it right into their jeep, the men jumped out and the jeep went into a tree before exploding. "That's how it's done." Hotshot said grinning.

"You haven't changed at all." I told him as we high fived,

"Nice guys." Hannibal told us before going to the front of the truck.

As B.A drove along I studied Hotshot for the first time since we'd been reunited. His blonde hair was short with a buzz cut and it looked to be recent, same old green eyes but they were looking at me through an older looking face. Hotshot and I are both in our mid-twenties, I looked younger than that and Hotshot, well he looked older I hadn't noticed before now; something must have happened while I was gone.

"What all happened when I was away?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Not anything important, especially since we're not going back there ever again." he replied.

I nodded, "It feels good." I commented.

I heard Murdock starting humming some song again; a different one this time.

"Shut up fool!" B.A growled at him annoyed.

Murdock looked hurt, "Some people have no appreciation for great songs." he said and turned away from us.

"I do, Murdock." I told him, he smiled and started singing under his breath. I caught a few words and smiled to keep from laughing. He was singing, "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round." but instead of a bus he was using army truck.

We pulled off the road a little later on and drove a little ways into the trees to hide the truck and set up camp for the night. Face and I got wood together for a fire, while B.A and Hotshot set up the fire pit, Hannibal and Murdock covered our trail from the road.

We settled around the fire moments later, "We'll go to Carter's camp in the morning and get a read on the place before planning our attack." Hannibal told us,lighting up another cigar as the sun began to set behind him; it made an interesting picture. I reached in my bag and took out a photo of Bandit, Hotshot, and I after our first week of training.

We were all covered in mud and grinning like we had won a big battle and in a way we had, a small battle among many heading our way. The army teaches you many lessons and one of them is how to put the rough things behind you, I needed to do that for myself before going to face Carter.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." I said awkwardly not used to talking about myself and talking to all of them at once.

Hannibal nodded, "Go ahead Sam." he told me.

I sighed gathering the strength to tell them, "You heard me tell Wheeler about what happened when I was captured by Carter, but that was only a little taste of what I went through." I said and paused to let it sink in a little.

"Tell me you're kidding Speed." Hotshot said, I shook my head.

"I'm not." I told him as the others looked me waiting for me to explain what had happened.

"Carter hated me, literally he did all the torturing himself and according to the guards; that's never happened before. The torture was brutal; beatings, starvation, pushing to exhaustion, he did everything. I didn't break as much as I wanted to at one point I never broke but I have my scars from that hell hole and they need time to heal." I told them, not going into a lot of detail because if I did I would have been a wreck.

"Sorry you had to go through that kid, we're here for you." Hannibal said speaking first.

"He's right, all of us are. Take all the time you need." Face told me, B.A nodded.

"You'll be alright man." he stated, I looked to Murdock.

"You're one of us amigo." he said with a smile, I returned it but just barely.

Hotshot got up and came over to me, "Be strong, be smart and be fast." he told me; that was our unit's motto.

"Thanks, all of you." I said kneeling down and sitting next to the fire. I hoped that I wouldn't have any more nightmares.

Since I felt better, I thought I would sleep no problem but as everyone else was packing it in, I stayed sitting by the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day**

**Chapter 8**

"Sam, get a move on." Hotshot told me loudly before something landed over my face.

I reached up with my hand and pulled it off before opening my eyes catching the bright sunlight. I looked down at my hand still holding the fabric, it was my vest, the one I kept in my bag.

I glared at Hotshot, "You have some nerve." I growled at him.

"Hey, you kept me up half the night with all your yelling!" he argued back, I stopped taken back a bit.

"I was yelling?" I asked confused, if I'd had a nightmare again I would have remembered, wouldn't I?

"Yeah, surprised the others put up with it." he grumbled obviously he was upset over this, it was weird. Out of the three of us, Hotshot was the most patient but now, I think Bandit would have had more than him.

I packed up my stuff leaving him alone, and then I noticed the team wasn't there.

"Where's the team?" I asked, again I was confused they'd never left me behind before.

"They went to look up ahead a bit, taking pity on you letting you try and sleep some more." he said irritated. I shook my head, knowing he would be like this all day long and the day had just started.

The team returned, "The way looks clear all the way to the camp, come on guys we're burning daylight." Hannibal told us.

I swung my duffel over my shoulder and put my assault rifle over top of it at the ready if I needed it, I followed behind Murdock as we headed off on our hike for the camp.

I thought about last night as we walked, but all I remembered was sitting by the fire for a while before curling up in the dirt and trying to sleep. Why didn't I know what the nightmare was about? Why had I been yelling? What had I yelled?

All these questions swam through my mind as we moved along, I wanted to ask Hannibal but we were on a mission now and there would be time to talk later.

We reached a cluster of trees and bushes at the edge of the camp ground, my palms were clammy from my nerves but I pushed my nervousness away.

"We split up and check their defences, meet back here in ten minutes." Hannibal instructed and we broke off. Hotshot and I took the west side, I saw Face, B.A and Hannibal circle to the opposite side.

We knelt behind some bushes just poking our heads up enough to look around, I could see a guard tower, two guards at each door, a line of jeeps, and guards doing patrol of course but the way they did it; well it puzzled me.

"We got a look, let's go." Hotshot said and got up, as gunshot sounded behind us. I reached up and yanked hard on his arm, pulling him back down; he glared at me before the guards surrounded us in our hiding spot.

We laid our guns down and raised our hands up in the air, 'I don't think this will fit in with Hannibal's plan.' I thought as my hands were cuffed behind back and I was shoved towards the nearest building, Hotshot was taken in another direction.

Frankly I think he was glad to get away from me but still I worried for him; it was only the two of us and I didn't want to lose him the way I had lost Bandit.

**Let me know what you guys think, and I'll update again soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the second last chapter for this story, there is a possibility for a sequel; I need you guys to let me know that you want more.**

**Chapter 9**

I thought I hated this place the first time; boy was I wrong, the second time was even worse if that was possible.

Carter had devised an indoor obstacle course for his prisoners to run until they dropped to the floor exhausted or he would have us race against each other one on one. I didn't like that one bit, especially since he put Hotshot and I against each other even though Hotshot was hurt, he was pushed into it.

I sat in my cell currently trying to gather strength and ignore the screaming of other prisoners being tortured. I had only been there for maybe a couple hours but it felt like several; everything was either hurting or sore.

Unlike last time, I knew a rescue would come at some point, I just didn't know when so I'd be ready until then. The door opened and Carter came in, grinning, as usual, cocky guy.

"Sam, you're one of the toughest opponents I've had the pleasure to face." he told me, coming closer to where I sat against the cool wall, I said nothing.

"Unfortunately, it has to end with you breaking." he said hauling me up by my arm so I'd stand on my feet, he was rough which was nothing new.

I was brought to the obstacle course for the fourth time that day, I was dreading doing it again but something caught my attention; it was silent in the room.

Looking around I saw the big room was completely empty except for me, Carter and his bodyguard, swinging my head around I looked to Carter for an explanation.

"Today is special." was all he said, before blowing the whistle signaling me to start across the monkey bars.

I did so swinging arm over arm though my arms fought in protest flaring up with pain, I kept moving. Jumping down, I started jogging to the next obstacle the climbing wall.

I had blisters from my last run, they burned as I climbed the rope, reaching the top I ran across the bridge to the second wall and climbed down; dropping when it was safe to do so.

Breathing hard I pushed on to what I called, "The Hell Belly Crawler." I got down on my stomach and shimmied under the nets as quick as I could, reaching the last obstacle, I froze.

Hotshot was standing on the platform I needed to jump to and it wasn't big enough for two people. A quick once over told me it was taking pure will for him just to stay standing, if you fell in the mud you had to rerun the course and do a hundred push ups afterwards.

I heard Carter laughing at me, for me this was an easy choice to make; I took a running start and jumped as far as I could into the mud. It came up to my knees but I had made a steady landing not falling forward or backwards.

I wadded through it to Hotshot a few feet away, "Are you alright?" I asked him, not caring what Carter did to me for this; I had to check he was ok.

"Yeah, you didn't need to do that." he replied slowly like every word was a big effort to get out, this wasn't good.

"Move it Sam!" Carter yelled at me, I looked at Hotshot.

"Just hang on, we will get out of here, I promise." I told him and headed off again.

By the time I returned to my cell later on, I was exhausted and slept some on the board they call a "bed."

Gunshots woke me up sometime later, far as I could tell it was late afternoon and the time to be rescued had finally come. I got up slowly groaning a little in pain from my body hurting and went to the door.

I caught a glimpse of white coming around the corner before it turned around; Hannibal.

"Hannibal!" I hissed at him, he signaled to one of the guys and came over to my door unlocking it with the key, he'd probably picked up from one of the guards.

"Can you move Sam?" he asked me as Murdock came over to us.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you guys." I replied.

"You can thank us when we get out of here let's go." he told me as Murdock handed me a rifle all ready to go.

We started off down the hall and back the way they had come, "What about Hotshot?" I asked.

"Face and B.A got him." Murdock told me as we turned the corner heading for the door.

Hannibal burst it open and gave us cover fire, Murdock leading me to the vehicle they had chosen; a helicopter. I stood beside it looking for the others while Murdock got in the pilot seat and Hannibal got in a fight with Carter.

I spotted the others coming out of a small building to the east of where Hannibal was, I jogged over to some crates and started shooting to give them some time.

B.A and Face were in front with Hotshot a couple steps behind; Hannibal joined me and helped give them cover. I watched as Hotshot stop suddenly before falling to the ground,

"Hotshot!" I yelled and tried to run over to him but Hannibal restrained me.

I struggled against him, "We have to leave him, come on." he said pulling me away.

It's kind of a blur after that, I barely remember getting in the helicopter, all I remembered was Hotshot being shot and falling to the ground. It played over and over in my mind and all I could think was, 'He's dead and I'm all alone now.'

**One more chapter to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter, I really enjoyed writing this for you guys, enjoy this last chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

We landed in a field in the middle of nowhere; the only thing in sight was an abandoned barn. I followed them feeling numb inside and out.

Inside the barn was a mostly black van with a red strip on the side, 'The A-Team van.' I thought simply. A few days ago I would have been excited to see it, let alone ride in it but now it just seemed like another vehicle to ride in.

They loaded B.A in the back as they had to knock him out to get him in the helicopter. Face and I sat in the back with Hannibal driving and Murdock in the passenger seat.

On the road it was quiet, it mirrored the atmosphere in the van; silence. I didn't mind since I didn't feel like talking anyway,

"I'm sorry about what happened kid, but you will need to move on with your life in time." Hannibal told me, I stared blankly through the windshield at the dark sky.

We drove a little longer and found a little motel and diner as B.A came to in the back.

"You guys knocked me out again, I'm going to get you guys for this, count on that!" he said angrily at them.

I only ate a little because all I could think about was Hotshot and that ruined my appetite. Face got us some rooms for the night, I got a room to myself but I knew it was just Hannibal's way of giving me some space.

I couldn't sleep; I knew I wouldn't no matter what I did so I got up and lightly knocked on the door to Hannibal's room. I heard the click signaling it was unlocked; I went in quietly and sat in the armchair by the still made bed.

Hannibal turned on a light in the corner of the room and I saw the rest of the team was sitting on the other bed.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Sam, you just lost someone you really cared about. You need to grieve for him before you do anything else." Hannibal told me.

"I know but-" I said but Face cut me off.

"There's no buts Sam, you need to do this." he said, it half sounded like an order which was odd for him.

I nodded and went back to my own room, sinking down onto the bed I thought about Hotshot and Bandit, I cried a little at the memories but before long I was flat out bawling hot tears flowing down my face like a river.

I choked on laughter thinking, 'If I hadn't jumped into the river, I wouldn't have met The A-Team.' Drying my eyes, I climbed into bed clothes and all to sleep finally in peace.

Next morning I went to the guys room to see where we were going from here.

"Hey Sam." Hannibal greeted, I nodded in return.

Suddenly a voice boomed over a foghorn, "Smith, this is Decker. You are completely surrounded, come out with your hands up or we're coming in and you won't like if we come in. You've got thirty seconds." he said.

Hannibal smiled, while Face groaned, "Oh no, he's on the jazz."

I didn't know what the 'jazz.' was but I hoped Hannibal had a plan to get us out of this mess.

Hannibal looked at me, "If you're coming with us kid, you'll be facing a lot of time on the run. Can you handle it soldier?" he said.

"Yes sir." I replied without hesitation.

"Good let's go, Decker has an eager trigger finger." Hannibal said, quietly we slipped out the back and crouched low behind the wood railing heading for the fire escape to get to the van nearby.

We got in the van as the soldiers started shooting at empty hotel rooms, I smiled as B.A hit the gas and flung up dirt as we left the hotel and the military soldiers behind.

"Welcome to the A-Team kid, I love it when a plan comes together." Hannibal said lighting a cigar.

**That's it for this story, sorry if it wasn't the best ending. Review please!**


End file.
